True Blood: Timebomb
"Timebomb" is the eighth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the twentieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Dahl with a script written by Alexander Woo. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, August 9th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Andy Keir - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "TB: Timebomb" redirects to this page. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on April 16th, 2010. TV Rage.com; True Blood, "Timebomb"; Episode Info. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It includes audio commentary by director John Dahl and actors Stephen Moyer and Alexander Skarsgård. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actor Chris Gartin is credited as Christopher Gartin in this episode. * Actor Timothy Eulich is credited as Tim Eulich in this episode. * Actor Todd Lowe is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * Actress Carrie Preston is credited in this episode, but does not make an appearance. * This is the eighth and final appearance of Daphne Landry. She appears as a corpse only in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Luke McDonald. He kills himself with a suicide bomb in the last scene in this episode. His death takes place off-panel. * This is the third and final appearance of Stan Baker. He is killed off-panel in the explosion set off by Luke McDonald after the end of this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Timebomb" by Beck, which plays at the end of this episode. It appeared on the mixed artist compilation album Kara Goucher's Endurance Boost. * This episode reveals that it was Stan Baker who murdered Theodore Newlin, Yvette Newlin, and Bethany Newlin. This event took place in the season one episode, "The First Taste". Quotes * Eric Northman: How long has it been since you fed? * Godric: I require very little blood any more. .... * Jason Stackhouse: You crazy bitch! * Sarah Newlin: I let you into my house. Into my bed. Into my heart. All I stood for, all I believed in, I violated to be with you! I gave you everything for a lie! You're worse than Judas. * Jason Stackhouse: Why, what did he do to you? * Sarah Newlin: Fuck you! .... * Sookie Stackhouse: He's your maker, isn't he? * Eric Northman: Don't use words you do not understand. * Sookie Stackhouse: You have a lot of love for him. * Eric Northman: Don't use words I don't understand. .... * Godric: Let's be honest. We are frightening. .... * Steve Newlin: There are several exits actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to Hell. .... * Steve Newlin: The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan! You vampires cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You're either with us, or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon. .... * Jason Stackhouse: I'm a cadet with the Light of Day Institute. And I'm strapped. .... * Steve Newlin: One more step, vampire, and the girl dies! * Bill Compton: If you shoot her, everyone here will die! .... * Godric: I'm actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him. But I missed it. .... * Sam Merlotte: What they arrest you for? * Mike Spencer: Sodomy. * Sam Merlotte: What? * Mike Spencer: Yeah, they uhh... say I sodomized a pine tree. * Sam Merlotte: What'd you do that for? * Mike Spencer: I don't know. Must've blacked out, but it's gotta be true. My pecker's got all kinds of scratches on it. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:August, 2009/Episodes Category:Verified